swgfandomcom-20200215-history
TIE Interceptor
Game Info The dangerous TIE/In Interceptor (known as "squints" by Alliance pilots) is available to Imperial Pilots at Advanced TIE Capabilities certification. Designed as an interceptor, it is something between a heavy fighter and a light skirmisher, with the benefits of both and enough mass to equip it for mid-level space battles. Intended mostly as a close dogfighter, the Interceptor sacrifices the higher mass of the TIE Advanced in order to maximize maneuverability for a ship this size. The success of the TIE Interceptor led to its being used as the base model for the elite Imperial Guard TIE. * TIE Interceptor Chassis Blueprints Pilot's Notes Ace pilots that have access to craft of all tiers might say, 'Nowhere near as effective as it's cousin used by the Royal Guard, recommended to avoid flying a squint'. Despite this, the TIE Interceptor is a valuable upgrade from its smaller cousin the TIE Fighter, boasting heavier firepower, thicker armor and greater overall performance in space. Don't be tempted to add shields to this fighter - stick with heavier armor, greater speed and more powerful weapons to retain focus on this craft's role as an expendable, deadly attack interceptor. Star Wars Lore A later addition to the TIE Fighter arsenal, the TIE interceptor sports a jagged pair of dagger-like wings, giving it an ultrasleek profile that hints at the blinding speed the fighter possesses. Like the standard TIE, the interceptor has a ball-shaped single-pilot cockpit suspended between a pair of bracing arms. The arms terminate in solar gather panels that power the craft. Unlike the TIE fighter, the interceptor has four powerful laser cannons mounted on the tips of the dagger wings. TIE interceptors figured prominently in the Battle of Endor. The TIE/In interceptor is a direct response to the Rebel Alliance’s development of faster and more dangerous starfighters. Hoping to develop a vehicle that could compete with the A-Wing in both speed and maneuverability, Sienar Fleet Systems has invested huge sums into improving upon the standard TIE fighter’s existing twin ion engines. The resulting ion stream projectors allow TIE interceptors to execute tight turns and rolls not possible in most other starfighters. This complex engine system makes the TIE interceptor one of the fastest starfighter in the Imperial fleet, and it outperforms nearly every starfighter in the galaxy during dogfights. The TIE interceptor’s bent wings, an element lifted directly from the TIE Advanced prototype, give the starfighter a smaller profile and increased power. The TIE/In Interceptor is the direct result of advancements developed for Darth Vaders TIE Interceptor X1 Prototype. It is faster, more maneaverable, and far more lethal than the standard TIE fighter. The Interceptor uses the standard TIE cockpit, drive pod and wing braces. The solar collector panels have been elongated and bent, providing extra power while not limiting the pilots field of view. They appear to be dagger shaped, making the TIE Interceptor more intimidating whilst giving it a smaller profile, making it harder for opposing gunners to hit. The TIE/In Interceptor uses an advanced type of ion-stream projector that allows pilots to execute tight turns and rolls. Twin-port deflectors can be manipulated inidividally for fine control and counterbalancing, making the TIE Interceptor a superior choice for dogfights. For weaponry, the TIE Interceptor has four laser cannons, one at the end of each solar panel. Advanced targeting software gives the pilot greater accuracy during these complex maneauvares. While the TIE Interceptor does not have a pair of laser cannons below the pilots compartment, the cannon hardpoint is stil in place, and additional cannons could be mounted there if technicians could find the room for additional power generators. Every effort has been made to save weight on the TIE Interceptor. There is no life support system, and pilots still have to wear shielded flight suits for this reason. The Empire intended to make TIE Interceptor the default fighter, but by the death of the Empreror only about 20 percent of the Imperial fighters in use were TIE Interceptors. As Grand Admiral Thrawn initated his bid for power, he began arming TIE Interceptors with shields, knowing that they were no longer disposable. Sources OS Databank [http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/en_US/players/content.vm?id=66877&resource=features Star Wars: Galaxies Station.com] Category:Galactic Empire ships